1. Field of the Invention
The sport of archery includes target shooting and hunting. In both cases the prime endeavor is use an archery bow to shoot an arrow as accurately as possible to hit what is being aimed at.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, the sport of archery is becoming more and more a precision shooting experience. Perfect scores are being shot on smaller and smaller targets. These most recent accomplishments require much effort into understanding and tuning the equipment, practice and good equipment. There are certain aides, such as a compound bow and mechanical release etc., that have been introduced over the years that make the task a little easier. Since the archer has only two points of contact with the archery bow, the bow handle and the string, it stands to reason improvements in either interface will ease the efforts. Handles on bows have been very slightly modified over the years without significant improvement in scores. It has been common for the better archers of today to completely remove the handle appendage from the bow and set the hand directly on the rectangular structure that was used to support the handle. Other archers add small structures, for example at the palm of the handle, to better feel an exact pressure point in order to achieve the consistency required for best performance.
The following patents discuss bow handles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,798 describes a bow and handle combination of which the handle rotates about a built in bow cylinder and the handle can be customized to fit the archers hand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,663 describes an archery bow grip with an improved adjustable grip comprising a thumb side plate and a finger side plate moveable with respect to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,834 describes an archery bow with tilting and translating grip that can move from side to side and tilt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,124 describes a grip assembly for an archery bow for being installed on the riser of a bow to provide a frictionless pivot connection between the bow and the grip and which does not impart torque to the bow. Forty Eight other related U.S. patent numbers were searched for TTL/(bow AND (handle OR grip)). None of the above patents relate to the handle shape presented in this application.